Shortcake
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Berawal dari obrolan seputar "Shortcake" berhasil menyadarkan mereka makna dari eksistensi 'teman masa kecil'. "Mengapa kau tidak coba melupakan 'dia' dan 'melihatku?" Aomomo slight Akakuro


Shortcake

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Shortcake belongs to Kashiwagi Yuki

Pairing : Aomine x Momoi

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>Drap Drap<p>

"Dai-chan!"

"Oh Satsuki"

Setelah meneriaki nama pemuda yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Dai-chan? Hendak membeli kue?"

Pemuda itu mengambil jeda sedetik untuk menghela napas, setelahnya ia membalas ucapan wanita bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya untuk apa bertanya"

Kriet

Kemudian pemuda itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke tersebut ketimbang untuk mendengar reaksi apa yang akan wanita itu keluarkan.

"A-ah! Dai-chan! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda itu memasuki café tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>We grew up together<br>like an older brother and younger sister,  
>from our childhood on<br>Arguing over who'd get the strawberries  
>on the shortcake, we'd go to school together<br>without speaking to each other_

* * *

><p>Wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun bergumam tak jelas karna perkataannya semenjak tadi tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda yang memiliki perawakan maskulin tersebut.<p>

"Dah Satsuki"

Perempatan keekasalan muncul di dahi wanita bersurai merah muda itu karna sejak tadi orang yang ia panggil "Dai-chan" itu tidak menghiraukan perkatannya dan malah berpamitan dengannya

Grep

"Berani sekali kau pergi setelah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Ayolah kita mnegobrol sejenak"

Pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Aomine Daiki menatap kesal wanita yang menarik tangannya, Momoi Satsuki. Dengan sekali hentakkan ia berhasil melepas cengkraman tangan Momoi.

"Aku sibuk" ucapnya singkat kemudian meninggalkan Momoi di café itu sendirian.

Namun Momoi tidak menyerah, ia mengejar Aomine yang baru berjarak 5 langkah dari toko kue tersebut.

"Aku juga sibuk sama sepertimu! Tapi paling tidak luangkan lah sedikit waktu berhargamu itu untuk berbincang dengan teman lamamu Dai-chan!"

Aomine kaget setelah mendengar teriakan Momoi yang seketika menarik perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Momoi dan menyeretnya menuju café tadi.

"Bodoh kenapa kau berteriak di jalanan seperti tadi haaah!? Membuatku malu tahu"

"Habisnya kalau aku tidak berteriak kau terus mengacuhkanku seperti tadi"

"….."

Beberapa detik kemudian Aomine berjalan ke arah kursi yang disediakan bagi pengunjung dan mengambil posisi duduk di dekat jendela. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Momoi mematung.

"Oi, kau bilang ingin berbincang denganku kan? Cepatlah kesini kau menghalangi pengunjung Satsuki"

Setelah itu Momoi bergegas menuju ke tempat Aomine dan menarik kursi tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan pun datang memberikan buku menu dan berdiri tepat disamping mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan strawberry shortcake dan frappucino"

"Aku kopi saja"

"Baik"

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi… sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar kalau Tetsu-kun akan menikah seminggu lagi?"

"Hmm"

"Ah kukira belum, habisnya ini mendadak sekali dan lagipula sudah sekitar 4 tahun kita tak berjumpa jadi sedikit repot untuk mengabari teman-teman yang lain haha"

Diam-diam Aomine terus memandangi Momoi yang sedang tertawa, Aomine mengerti dibalik tawanya itu dia berusaha menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

* * *

><p><em>The friends around us<br>started to marry,  
>and I thought that<br>before long  
>happiness would come my way<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak apa-apa?"<p>

"Eh?"

"Itu soal—"

"Silahkan pesanannya"

Perkataan Aomine terpotong karna kedatangan pelayan secara tiba-tiba untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Dai-chan tadi kau ingin berkata apa?"

"….."

"Dai-chan?"

Aomine mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Itu soal pernikahan Tetsu?" karna takut melukai perasaan Momoi.

"Tidak, tidak jadi"

Momoi pun memilih untuk tidak menyahut ucapan Aomine dan menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia tahu aomine tengah berbohong padanya.

"Hey Satsuki rasanya kalau melihat shortcake yang kau makan itu aku jadi teringat masa lalu"

Sepertinya perkataan Aomine berhasil menarik perhatian Momoi untuk menyimaknya, dengan segera ia pun meletakkan kembali garpu dan sendok disamping piring yang berisi shortcake yang tak lagi utuh tersebut.

"Apa kau ingat saat SD dulu saat kau dan aku pernah bertengkar hanya untuk berebut strawberry yang berada di atas shortcake ini?"

"Ah iya aku ingat haha bahkan kita sampai tidak bertegur sapa sebulan lamanya karna kejadian itu"

Berawal dari obrolan seputar "Shortcake" mereka pun langsung bernostalgia tentang masa lalu hingga melupakan sejenak waktu yang bergulir diantara mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya banyak pasang mata yang menatap iri terhadap mereka berdua, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

* * *

><p><em>I'd have been glad to be able<br>to say I loved you, but I was stubborn  
>the whole time, obstinately<br>not even touching hands...  
>You were my childhood friend,<br>not the object of love._

* * *

><p>"AH! Bukankah café ini tempat kita biasa membeli shortcake dulu?"<p>

Aomine pun menatap berbagai ornamen yang terpajang di dinding café tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hee, tak kusangka kita benar-benar bernostalgia hari ini"

Momoi pun membalas ucapan Aomine dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya

Sedetik kemudian ringtone handphone terdengar di pendengaran mereka, Aomine pun segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphone nya yang berdering.

Dengan malas Aomine menerima panggilan tersebut, namun sayangnya panggilan tersebut dari ibunya yang menanyakan mengapa ia belum juga kembali dari 2 jam yang lalu. Setelah memberi penjelasan singkat Aomine pun menutup telponnya dan menghela napas.

"Dasar, tak usah berteriak seperti itu dong…"

"Ah Dai-chan maaf karna aku mengajakmu mengobrol kau jadi dimarahi ibumu" ucap Momoi penuh penyesalan

Aomine melirik sejenak Momoi yang sedang menunduk, setelah itu ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya

Pat

"Tak apa, Besok kalau kau ada waktu datanglah kemari. Aku akan menunggumu" ucapnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Momoi.

Drap Drap

Kriet

Perlahan perasaan hangat mengalir dari tempat yang disentuh Aomine dan hal itu membuat pipi Momoi bersemu merah

"Aku pasti datang, Dai-chan" gumamnya pelan

.

.

.

.

Esoknya mereka pun bertemu kembali di café tersebut dan kali ini Aomine ikut memesan shortcake. Mereka pun mengulang kembali kegiatan yang pernah mereka jalani sewaktu SD dulu "Bertengkar untuk mendapatkan strawberry lebih banyak". Tentunya tingkah mereka kembali menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sehari sebelum teman mereka menikah.

* * *

><p><em>but<br>little by little,  
>something changed<br>Even though my heart didn't beat fast,  
>as if somehow suddenly relieved,<br>I noticed my affection for you_

* * *

><p>"Oi Satsuki…."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Sudah hampir seminggu kita melakukan kegiatan seperti ini, apa kau tidak bosan?"

Momoi melirik Aomine sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menghabiskan shortcake di depannya

"Tidak"

Aomine menatap malas pemandangan yang tersaji di luar jendela, tak lama setelah itu ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera menarik Momoi keluar dari café tersebut.

"A-Ah Dai-chan! Tungggu apa-apaan ini! Bahkan aku belum menghabiskan shortcake ku"

"Sudahlah ikut saja"

Di sepanjang perjalanan diam-diam Momoi menatap Aomine dengan tatatapan kagum.

'Ternyata Dai-chan itu tinggi sekali ya…. Dan badannya juga tampak maskulin' batinnya

"Sampai!"

Teriakan Aomine seketika mengembalikan kesadaran Momoi

"Wahhhhh"

Terlihat puluhan—tidak bahkan ratusan balon berterbangan menghiasi langit yang mulai menampakkan warna jingga tersebut.

"Indah…." Ucap Momoi takjub

Aomine tersenyum simpul begitu mendengar penuturan Momoi.

"Dai-chan bagaimana kau tahu mengenai ini?"

"Saat sedang di café tadi aku melihat banyak balon di langit dan kupikir itu pasti berasal dari taman kota. Aku heran mengapa kau tidak melihatnya Satsuki"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine ia pun hanya bias tersenyum dan berkata "Ah mungkin aku terlalu menikmati shortcake di café itu ya haha" Dan tentunya Aomine Nampak tak peduli dengan jawaban Momoi.

.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu dan mereka masih setia berdiri di tempat mereka berpijak. Meskipun jumlah Balon yang terlihat di udara sudah bisa dihitung jari, mereka enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tesebut barang 1 centimeter saja.

Oh tunggu dulu sepertinya Aomine nampaknya mulai bosan, itu terlihat dari tingkahnya yang mulai sedikit gelisah.

"Sat.."

Wuzzzzzz

Seketika angin musim semi berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang sedang bermekaran, tak ayal sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi.

Dan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat Aomine daiki tak berkutik bahkan tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan perkatannya sekalipun.

Helaian rambut berwarna merah muda milik Momoi yang tersapu angin, Kelopak dari bunga pink yang bermekaran di musim semi berterbangan di sekitarnya, serta pemandangan berlatar langit sore pun cukup menjadi alasan yang logis bagi Aomine yang seketika bungkam dan terpesona oleh makhluk ciptaan tuhan di depannya tersebut.

'cantik…cantik sekali' batinnya

"Fuh angin tadi lumayan kencang juga, iya kan Dai-chan?"

Begitu namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang daritadi memenuhi pikirannya membuat Aomine salah tingkah dan menanggapi ucapan Momoi dengan berdehem ria kemudian memalingkan wajah.

'He… kenapa dia?' batin Momoi

Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karna hari sudah semakin gelap. Selama di perjalanan Aomine berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya entah karna apa. Oh apakah kau tak sadar kalau dirimu itu sudah jatuh hati pada sosok yang berjalan tepat disampingmu itu, Aomine?

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to say I love you right now, but<br>I kept my face turned away, surely  
>You said something like<br>"Did you say something?"...  
>Will you make me say it again?<br>Although I used all my courage..._

* * *

><p>Ketika sedang asik berjalan seketika langkah Momoi terhenti, Dan hal itu membuat Aomine kaget dan hendak mengomelinya. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi karna Aomine mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab Momoi menghentikan langkahnya yaitu pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya.<p>

Kuroko tetsuya sedang berciuman dengan Akashi Seijuurou

"Jangan lihat"

Aomine segera menarik pergelangan tangan Momoi kemudian mendekapnya agar ia tidak melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Setelah itu Momoi melepas dekapan Aomine dan tersenyum miris padanya dan selanjutnya berkata

"Aku tidak apa Dai-chan"

Sambil menangis

Tentunya hal itu membuat Aomine sedikit panik, akhirnya ia membawa Momoi menuju café tempat mereka biasa meluangkan waktu dan menyantap shortcake

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa membuat Momoi-san menangis seperti itu? Seharusnya kau tidak menciumku di depan mereka"

Karna melihat calon istrinya sedikit termenung, Akashi pun mendekapnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, aku yakin setelah ini dia akan menyadari perasaannya terhadap Daiki dan hal itu berlaku untuk Daiki juga tentunya"

Setelah mendengar penuturan calon suaminya tersebut segera ia memeluk Akashi erat dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

><p><em>I'd have been glad to be able<br>to say I loved you  
>I wonder what made me hesitate<br>_  
><em>This love...<em>

* * *

><p>"Sudah lebih baikan sekarang?"<p>

Momoi mengangguk kan kepalanya untuk merespon perkataaan Aomine

Setelah itu tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga pesanan mereka datang.

"Maaf tuan dan nona café ini akan tutup satu jam lagi" ucap pelayan tersebut memberi peringatan

Seketika Aomine melirik arloji yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan ia sedikit terkejut bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30, kemudian ia mengedarkan penglihatannya dan mendapati bahwa mereka adalah pengunjung terakhir di café tersebut.

"Ah, kami tidak lama kok"

Setelah itu pelayan tersebut pamit undur diri.

"Satsuki pesananmu sudah datang, makanlah"

Sayangnya kali ini perkataan Aomine tidak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan

"Satsuki?"

Hening

Dering ringtone handphone pun seketika memecahkan keheningan dan itu berasal dari handphone aomine. Setelah mengangkat telpon tersebut Aomine segera menghabiskan minuman yang ia pesan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan—"

Aomine memotong shortcake milik Momoi dan memakannya.

"—Biar aku yang memakannya….."

Karna lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon dari Momoi seketika ide gila terlintas di pemikirannya.

Aomine mengambil potongan shortcake milik Momoi lagi namun kali ini ia tidak langsung memakannya—

Cup

—Melainkan ia memilih membagi potongan kue tersebut kepada Momoi dengan cara menautkan bibir mereka.

"!"

Setelah potongan kue tersebut telah berpindah dari mulut Aomine ke mulut Momoi, Aomine segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Kalau kau tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi segera habiskan shortcake itu"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Aomine pun berdiri dari kursinya

"Mengapa kau tidak coba melupakan 'dia' dan 'melihatku'?"

Aomine sekilas melirik momoi yang masih nampak shock dengan kejadian barusan dan perkataan Aomine sendiri terntunya. Melihat itu senyum geli mengembang di wajah Aomine.

"Haha apa kau tak mengerti maksud dari perkataanku? Itu artinya **aku mencintaimu**, baka" ucap Aomine memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'

Setelah itu Aomine pun bergegas meninggalkan Momoi, ketika hendak membuka pintu café tersebut ia berhenti sejenak

"BERIKAN JAWABANMU BESOK DI PERNIKAHAN TETSU DAN JANGAN TERLAMBAT DATANG, AKU PAMIT DULU SAMPAI BERTEMU BESOK~"

BLAM

…..Sepertinya sifat Kise perlahan melekat di diri Aomine.

.

.

.

.

Hening

"….setelah melakukan dan mengatakan hal itu beraninya kau meninggalkan ku sendiri, DAI-CHAN NO BAKA!"

Teriakan Aomine dan Momoi tentu saja menarik perhatian para pelayan café tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dari jauh memperhatikan tingkah konyol pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut.

Sementara itu semenjak kejadian 'ciuman' tadi detak jantung Momoi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya

"Beraninya kau merampas ciuman pertamaku Ahomineee, cih lihat saja aku takkan memberikan jawaban terhadap pernyataan cintamu itu" Gerutu Momoi sambil melahap sepiring shortcake yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan shortcake tersebut Momoi pun pulang dengan senyum yang tak bisa terlepas dari bibirnya.

* * *

><p><em>You were my childhood friend,<br>not the object of love, but  
>little by little,<br>something changed_.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hari Pernikahan Akashi &amp; Kuroko-<strong>

..

"UWAAAA SELAMAT YA KUROKOCCHIIII DAN AKASHICCHIIIII!" Teriak sesosok pemuda berambut kuning sambil berlari dari pintu masuk gedung tersebut menuju kearah pasangan yang sedang berbahagia di pelaminan.

DUAK

"PELANKAN SUARAMU BAKA!"

"AAHHH ITTAI! KALIAN HIDOI-SSU!"

Sontak pemandangan tersebut menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi para tamu undangan, karna baru saja mereka melihat sesosok model terkenal, Kise Ryouta ditonjok oleh 2 orang yang nampaknya kesal dengan kehebohan Kise.

Yap dua orang tersebut adalah Kasamatsu dan Aomine

"Ne, Muro-chin bolehkah aku makan makanan itu sekarang?" Ucap sesosok pria jangkung bersurai ungu sambil menatap hidangan yang tersaji di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak boleh Atsushi, kita belum dipersilahkan untuk mencicipi hidangan tersebut" sahut pria bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya sambil tersenyum lembut kepada pria jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya

Sementara itu di kejauhan terlihat seorang pria bersurai hijau tengah memegang sapu dan hal itu menarik perhatian sebagian tamu undangan tentunya

"Wahahahaha untuk apa kau membawa sapu seperti itu!? Jangan bilang itu _lucky item_ mu ya? haha"

"Diam Takao"

Dan disudut ruangan terlihat sekumpulan orang yang memakai jaket basket bertuliskan 'seirin' dan 'rakuzan'. Ah nampaknya itu tim basket Akashi dan kuroko saat SMA dulu.

"Lama tak berjumpa junpei otouto~" Ucap sesosok pria berambut sebahu sambil melayangkan _flying kiss_ kepada sesosok pria berkacamata di depannya.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat pria itu bergidik ngeri dan mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Ah melihat Kuroko menikah membuatku iri, aku jadi ingin menikah juga" ucap wanita berambut blonde sambil menghela napas

"Memangnya ada pria yang mau denganmu? Lagipula kau kan sudah tua Alex"

Perempatan kekesalan tercetak di dahi wanita tersebut

BUG

"KURANG AJAR KAU TAIGA!"

Seperti itulah kebahagian yang terpancar saat ini di acara pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko, Tapi sepertinya tak semua orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut merasakan 'kebahagiaan'.

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita berambut merah muda menatap nanar pasangan yang sedang berbagi kebahagiaan di pelaminan, Gelak tawa dari para tamu undangan terdengar seperti ejekan di pendengarannya.

'Mungkin seharusnya aku pulang saja' Batinnya

"Satsuki!"

Baru saja wanita itu hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut terdengar suara dari sosok yang familiar baginya.

"Dai-chan!"

"Kau kemana saja? Daritadi aku mencarimu tahu"

"….."

"Aku ingin dengar jawaban yang kemarin, ayo kita keluar sebentar"

Sedetik kemudian mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pintu keluar gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Ucap Aomine to the point

Momoi sebenarnya belum menyiapkan jawaban untuk Aomine, dia memang menyukai Aomine tapi hanya sebagai teman tidak lebih dan ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya kalau ia masih mencintai Kuroko.

"Maaf aku masih.."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan"

Aomine memotong perkataan Momoi dan hal itu membuatnya kaget dan menatap Aomine

"Maaf kalau kemarin aku lancang melakukan hal tersebut" ucapnya disertai senyum yang dipaksakan dan kontan hal itu membuat Momoi merasa bersalah

Setelah itu Aomine pun meninggalkan Momoi sendirian

Drap Drap

Grep

"Mengapa kau tidak berusaha untuk membuatku berpaling padamu?"

Aomine kaget dengan perkataan dan tindakan Momoi saat ini, ia sedang memeluk dirinya dari belakang layaknya salah satu adegan di shoujo manga.

Kemudian Aomine melepaskan tangan Momoi yang melingkar di perutnya. Dan ia kaget melihat Momoi yang sedang menangis dalam diam

"Jangan menangis" ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata Momoi.

"….Habis aku takut setelah mendengar penolakanku tadi akan merusak hubungan pertemanan kita. Memang aku belum bisa berpaling dari Tetsu-kun tapi bukan berarti kesempatanmu untuk bisa mendapatkan hatiku itu 0%"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Momoi, Aomine pun langsung mendekap Momoi dalam pelukannya

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku hingga pada titik kau menjadi pengemis cinta"

Momoi pun tertawa mendengar penuturan Aomine kemudian ia memeluknya erat.

"Mohon bantuannya, ne Ahomine Dai-chan~"

"Mengapa kalian malah menjadi pemeran utama di acara pernikahan kami?"

Rentetan kalimat yang terucap dari suara yang terdengar familiar di pendengaran mereka sontak membuat mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"A-Akashi!?"

"Halo Daiki, kalau kalian ingin bermesraan paling tidak jangan menarik perhatian para tamu undangan" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum... atau bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Aomine dan Momoi bergidik ngeri sekaligus menahan malu, karna semenjak tadi kegiatan mereka menjadi tontonan para tamu undangan.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun biarkanlah mereka berbahagia juga, ah minna-san lebih baik kita semua kembali ke dalam gedung dan membiarkan pasangan ini untuk memiliki waktu pribadi mereka."

Setelah mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Kuroko, para tamu undangan pun langsung masuk kembali ke gedung pernikahan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Ba, Baka! kenapa kau tidak sadar kalau daritadi banyak para tamu undangan yang melihat kita!?"

"Ma-mana kutahu! Habisnya yang daritadi yang terlihat olehku hanya dirimu"

Blush

Sontak perkataan Aomine berhasil menambah suasana canggung diantara mereka, Setelah itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara lagi.

"Satsuki"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

"!"

"Tapi bohong"

"Temeeeee!"

"Hahahahaha"

.

.

.

Dan perjalanan cinta mereka yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Even though my heart didn't beat fast,<em>  
><em>as if somehow suddenly relieved,<em>  
><em>I noticed my affection for you<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Uwaaaa diriku bikin ff macam apa inii ;A; jadi... ff ini tercipta setelah denger single nya yukirin yang shortcake dan tiba-tiba kepikiran Aomomo~ tadinya mau dibikin kuromomo karna mereka adalah OTP saya tapi karna lebih cocok ke aomomo jadilah aomomo /plak**

**Untuk RED chap baru lagi masa pengerjaan~(?) jadi paling aku publish minggu depan kayaknya.-.**

**Okay Mind to RnR?**


End file.
